Entertainment ke liye kuch bhi karega
Entertainment Ke Liye Kuch Bhi Karega is a variety entertainment reality show that airs on Sony Entertainment Television (India) on weekdays. It premiered on May 25, 2009 along with a couple of other new shows, as part of a major revamp by Sony TV. The first season of the show was hosted by Mona Singh and Vishal Malhotra, and Farah Khan and Anu Malik were the judges. All the episodes were shot in Sony TV's Mumbai studio. Concept Entertainment Ke Liye aur bhi Kuch Bhi Karega is based on the popular American reality TV talent show 30 Seconds to Fame in which participants show off their unique talent and stand to win a cash prize. A participant must perform for one minute, without being voted out by the audience or judges, to win the cash prize of Rs. 11,121. The judges and audience have the authority to vote out a participant, although the judges can use their veto to give a disqualified participant another chance. To cast their vote, they are provided an electronic disapproval voting system. If more than 60 percent of the audience or either of the judges cast a negative vote, a so-called "deadly hooter" sounds and the participant is eliminated. However, if the participant is not voted out within the one-minute period, he or she qualifies for the cash prize of Rs. 11,121. At the end of every show, the judges pick two of the qualifiers to participate in the weekly finale episode on Friday, where they get to perform one more time and stand a chance to win a bigger prize of Rs. 500,000. Seasons Season 1 The show's first season aired from May 25, 2009 to July 3, 2009, after which it was replaced by another reality game show, Iss Jungle Se Mujhe Bachao. Bollywood actor Riteish Deshmukh was the special guest for the finale episode. Season 2 The season was named as Entertainment Ke Liye sub Kuch Karega Season 3 Started from August 16, 2010. Airing at 9:30pm (Mon.-Thurs.) and 9pm (Friday) for an hour. Special Guests (Season 3) *Mithun Chakraborty (Mon, Aug. 16) *Anil Kapoor (Fri, Aug. 20) *Rakhi Sawant (Fri., Aug. 27) *Salman Khan (Mon., Sept. 6) *Ranbir Kapoor and Priyanka Chopra (Mon., Sept.27) *Akshay kumar (Sun., Oct.10) (Grand finale) Season 4 Started from June 6, 2011. Airing at 9:00pm (Mon.-Thurs.) The winners of Season 4 are The Raibishi group from West Bengal. Special Guests (Season 4) *Salman Khan (Mon, June 6) *Sunil Shetty (Mon, June 23) *Sonu Sood ( Wed, July 27) *Double Dhamaal Arshad Warsi, Ritesh Deshmukh, Jaaved Jaffrey, Ashish Choudary *Dayanand Shetty *Sreesanth *Anil Kapoor Season 5 After a gap of 2.5 years, N.P. Singh, the CEO of Sony Entertainment Television decided to relaunch the show again in January 2014. It will air in the slot of Nandini and Jee Le Zara (9-10pm) post - IPL. The auditions for this season began on January 26, 2014. No other details are known. External links *[http://www1.setindia.com/show_details.php?sid=13 Sony TV's official Entertainment Ke Liye Kuch Bhi Karega website] Category:Entertainment Category:Entertainment Ke Liye Kuch Bhi Karega